Siempre Fuiste Tú
by Mariangela
Summary: ¿Será Sora capaz de perdonar a Leon después de su traición? ¿O finalmente decidirá darle una oportunidad a Ken y comenzar una nueva vida junto a él? LeonxSoraxKen. Sumario completo dentro.
1. Capítulo 1

**Siempre Fuiste Tú**

**Por:** Maggy

**Clasificación:** T

**Parejas:** Leon/Sora/Ken

**Sumario:** _Leon le había prometido Sora que regresaría, pero rompió su promesa, escogiendo su carrera antes que ella y abandonándola con el corazón roto y un bebé en camino. Sin embargo, Sora nunca estuvo sola; Ken, que siempre la ha amado, permaneció a su lado apoyándola y ayudándola en todo lo que necesitara. Ahora, cinco años más tarde, Leon regresa a su vida, arrepentido y con intenciones de recuperar su amor. ¿Será Sora capaz de perdonarlo y volver con él¿O finalmente se decidirá por darle una oportunidad a Ken y comenzar una nueva vida junto a él?_

**Capítulo 1**

_Voy a regresar…_

_Pase lo que pase voy a regresar, te lo prometo…_

**_Julio de 2001 _**

"¡Vamos, Sora, una vez más!" Le dijo la enfermera mientras sostenía una de sus piernas. "Ya falta poco."

"Uno, dos, tres… ¡Puja!" Le indicó ésta vez el doctor.

Sora apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, su cara arrugada y roja, apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Habían pasado más de doce horas desde que había entrado en trabajo de parto y ya el bebé estaba a punto de salir, pero comenzaba a sentir que se le acababan las fuerzas.

"Descansa por ahora, pero quiero que en la próxima contracción pujes con todas tus fuerzas, será la última…" Le explicó el doctor. Mientras tanto Ken se encontraba junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano y refrescando su rostro con una toalla húmeda.

"Ken…" Dijo ella con voz débil y rompió en llanto. Estaba exhausta, toda esta situación era angustiante para ella. "Ya no puedo más…"

"Claro que sí puedes, linda." Le dijo con voz tierna y le dio un beso en su húmeda frente. "Yo estoy aquí contigo, ya falta poco…" Le dijo intentando consolarla. Ken sabía que Sora estaba sufriendo y eso lo devastaba, pero la verdad no podía hacer gran cosa, sólo consolarla y darle ánimos. Pronto terminaría todo.

"Prepárate, Sora. Ahí viene otra." Le dijo la enfermera. "Respira profundo." Ella también le daba ánimos. Pero Sora sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

"No puedo más… Ya no puedo más…" Comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

"Resiste un poco más, sólo una vez." La animó el médico. "Ésta es la última, ya puedo ver la cabeza…"

"Uno, dos, tres… ¡Puja!"

Sora tenía la sensación de expulsar todo el vientre…

"Eso es, Sora. ¡Vamos, puja más fuerte!"

¡Dios Santo! Ya tenía que ocurrir algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir pujando y pujando…? Tiene que salir… que salir, que salir…

Por un instante todo fue muy confuso, sólo podía escuchar un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos. Estaba exhausta y a punto de desfallecer. Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó… El primer llanto de su bebé. Una felicidad indescriptible la inundó y nuevas lágrimas nublaron sus ojos.

"Felicidades, Sora… ¡Tienes una hija preciosa!"

-xxx-

Sora.

Leon despertó sobresaltado; creyó haber escuchado la voz de Sora que le llamaba a lo lejos pero sólo había sido un sueño, o quizás una mala jugada de su conciencia. Aún así no podía deshacerse de aquella extraña sensación que invadía su corazón.

Esta noche había sido una de las tantas noches que había pasado en vela pensando en ella desde que se había marchado de su lado meses atrás para cumplir su sueño. Cada día se arrepentía de su egoísta decisión, pero esta noche en particular había sido más difícil. Estaba más intranquilo que de costumbre, la voz de Sora le había parecido más angustiada y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez algo malo le estaba sucediendo y él no estaba allí para ayudarla, para consolarla.

Estuvo muy tentado a tomar el teléfono y llamarla sólo para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien, pero sus intenciones fueron rápidamente frustradas por la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

"Leon¿te sientes bien?" Le preguntó la chica rubia con voz ronca y un tanto adormecida, mientras recostaba la cabeza contra su pecho y colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Estoy bien." Le mintió mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de la chica.

"Es muy tarde, vuélvete a dormir." Le dijo ella con un bostezo antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

_Sora, espero que estés bien._

-xxx-

La habitación se encontraba llena de flores, globos, peluches y todo tipo de regalos de felicitación, mientras que Sora se encontraba recostada en la cama con su pequeña hija en brazos amamantándola por primera vez. Era una sensación indescriptible y ella estaba muy feliz porque, después de tantos meses de larga espera, finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos.

La bebita extendió sus pequeños y delicados dedos con gracia y elegancia y Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. Era tan pequeñita y tan frágil, su piel era muy suave y con un saludable tono rosado en sus mejillas; una ligera capa de cabello oscuro cubría su pequeña cabecita, la cual Sora acariciaba con suavidad, percibiendo su suave y delicioso olor a bebé recién nacido.

"Eres la niña más linda del mundo." Le susurró con ternura, como sólo una madre puede susurrarle a su hijo. Y como entendiendo las palabras de su madre, la niña abrió los ojos y la miró. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas nublaron su vista. Los ojos de la bebé tenían un color violeta grisáceo, exactos a los de su padre…

Leon.

El hombre que había sido el culpable de sus mayores tristezas, también era el causante de su mayor felicidad.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese instante? Sora se sintió triste por él y por su hija. Si hubiera sabido lo de su embarazo tal vez estaría allí con ella compartiendo ese mágico momento. O tal vez no. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse la reacción de Leon al enterarse de que ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo, ni mucho menos el pensar que él le hubiera hecho lo mismo que con ella, las hubiera abandonado como lo había hecho con ella meses atrás sin importarle nada, y eso nunca lo habría soportado. Sin poder contenerse, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas.

"Sora, estás despierta."

La voz de Ken atrajo su atención hacia la puerta. Sora se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y trató de sonreír, fallando miserablemente. Ken corrió a su lado, la tristeza evidentemente reflejada en sus hermosos ojos celestes.

"Mírala, Ken, es tan hermosa, tan pequeñita..." Dijo Sora con la voz entrecortada.

"Sí, lo es. Se parece mucho a ti."

"¿Tú crees?" Sora volvió su mirada hacia Ken y se encontró con que éste la observaba un poco preocupado.

"Estás pensando en él¿no es cierto?" Preguntó Ken con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aunque su pregunta pareció más una afirmación que otra cosa.

"¿Cómo no hacerlo? También es su hija, Ken." Le respondió Sora y Ken se puso tenso.

"Eso lo sé, pero no es razón para que continúes defendiéndolo. Leon-" Comenzó Ken, pero ella lo detuvo inmediatamente. Sabía que Leon no era santo de su devoción y mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos meses atrás. Sora respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarlo.

"No lo estoy defendiendo, Ken, ni mucho menos justifico sus acciones. Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto antes, y no creo que sea el mejor momento ni el lugar para volver a discutirlo" Dijo con voz firme pero sin perder la calma.

"Lo sé, y discúlpame por favor. Es sólo que… me siento tan mal, tan impotente al ver que continúas enamorada de él, y que sigues sufriendo por su culpa…" Le dijo Ken con voz suave bajando la mirada.

"Está bien, Ken, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien mi hija y yo… Con o sin Leon, saldremos adelante."

"Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, Sora. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites, tú y la niña." La expresión de Ken cambió en ese momento, se suavizó y por supuesto Sora lo notó.

"Ken, muchas gracias. Yo..."

"Pero no sólo eso. He estado pensando en la mejor manera de decirte esto, pero creo que lo mejor es decirlo. Sora, quiero pedirte que aceptes-"

Justo en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por el grupo de chicas, Rosetta, Marion, May, Mia, Anna y Sarah, que se encontraban todas reunidas en la puerta ansiosas por ver a Sora y finalmente conocer a la bebé.

"Hola¿podemos pasar?" Preguntó Mia.

Sora desvió su atención hacia ellas y les sonrió, posponiendo así la conversación que sostenía en ese momento con Ken. Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas con la recién nacida, las expresiones de afecto, los arrullos y las monerías no se hicieron esperar, mientras discutían quien la cargaría primero, pero al mismo tiempo todas evitando mencionar el tema de Leon delante de Sora y Ken. Finalmente se decidieron por Rosetta.

"Y dinos, Sora¿ya sabes como se va a llamar?" Preguntó Rosetta mientras sostenía a la niña con cuidado.

"Sí, su nombre es Imari." Sora sonrió.

"Imari." Repitió Rosetta. "Imari Naegino. Es un nombre muy bonito."


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre Fuiste Tú**

**Por: **Maggy

**Clasificación: **T

**Parejas: **Leon/Sora/Ken

**Sumario: **_Leon le había prometido Sora que regresaría, pero rompió su promesa, escogiendo su carrera antes que ella y abandonándola con el corazón roto y un bebé en camino. Sin embargo, Sora nunca estuvo sola; Ken, que siempre la ha amado, permaneció a su lado apoyándola y ayudándola en todo lo que necesitara. Ahora, cinco años más tarde, Leon regresa a su vida, arrepentido y con intenciones de recuperar su amor. ¿Será Sora capaz de perdonarlo y volver con él¿O finalmente se decidirá por darle una oportunidad a Ken y comenzar una nueva vida junto a él?_

**Nota de autor:** ¡Whoa! Por fin logré terminar este capítulo que me tomó bastante. Sí, lo sé, tres meses sin publicar es demasiado y mejor ni hablemos de Juegos Tontos…

Bien, antes quisiera aclarar un par de cosas concernientes a este fic. Primero, la secuencia de acción puede parecer un poco confusa al principio por la cantidad de flashbacks y saltos en el tiempo que ocurren entre un capítulo y otro. Realmente todo esto tiene un propósito el cual conocerán más adelante, pero para que no se confundan les explicaré un poco. El segundo capítulo ocurre un año después del primero, y lo mismo que el tercero que está ubicado un par de años después del segundo. Según lo que tengo planeado, a partir del tercero o cuarto capítulo la secuencia de acción será continua, pero espero que logren entender. No puedo adelantarles demasiado porque la idea es que lean la historia XD Así que les aconsejo que tengan un poco más de paciencia.

El otro tema que me gustaría abordar trata sobre el contenido de la historia. Tengo pensado incluir lemons en los siguientes capítulos, pero no pienso publicarlos en este sitio. Ya conocen la política "anti-hentai" que se maneja aquí y no quisiera arriesgarme a que eliminaran la historia, o peor aún mi cuenta. Y como los lemons son necesarios para el desarrollo de esta trama, he decidido publicarlos en mi sitio personal de fics (Forbidden Essence). Así que para todos aquellos curiosos que deseen leer los capítulos originales, pueden buscar el link del website en mi perfil de usuario. De todas formas estaré al pendiente de avisarles cuando las modificaciones ocurran.

Bueno, creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles por el momento. No quisiera despedirme sin antes agradecerle un montón a mi sis Isa y también a Eva (este capítulo va para ustedes, amigochas). También gracias a mis lectores: Iris Ody, Kitty, Lady Ai Shinomori, Lucy Oraki, Isabel y Princess Mako... No olviden dejar reviews, ya que mientras más lo hagan más rápido tendrán capítulos nuevos XD.

Ah, y antes que se me olvide, esperen capítulo nuevo de Juegos Tontos dentro de las próximas semanas.

Saludos,

Maggz

**Capítulo 2**

_Intento resolver el misterio de tu adiós  
No tienes coartada, no tienes palabra, no tienes corazón  
Un velo de tristeza empaña mi visión  
He sobrepasado el umbral del dolor  
Tu ausencia es el invierno más largo que he vivido  
El lamento y los recuerdos no se han ido_

_Levemente, cada vez que el viento sopla, te respiro  
Bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino_

_Extraño tu fragancia, marchita desde entonces  
El tiempo la secó no, no, no  
Mi corazón no es una flor, irradia dolor  
Tu silencio fue la más triste conversación que haya tenido  
No sé cuánto tiempo desde entonces ha transcurrido_

_Levemente, cada vez que el viento sopla, te respiro  
Bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino_

_Reik - Levemente_  
-----

_**Enero de 2001  
**_

Sora miraba a Kate con un tanto de preocupación, mientras la mujer ceñuda evaluaba los resultados de los exámenes que le habían practicado a la chica.

"Las dejaré solas para que hablen con calma." Ofreció Ken, pero Sora lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo y aferrándose a él.

"Quédate, por favor." Le rogó temblorosa. No quería quedarse sola, estaba muy nerviosa. Ken asintió y ella volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia la doctora.

Kate observó a Ken por unos instantes, como si lo estudiara, para luego cambiar de posición en su silla y dirigirse a Sora.

"Los resultados de tus exámenes dicen que estás completamente sana." Habló la mujer por primera vez y Sora soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde hacía un par de segundos. Kate continuó. "A excepción de la prueba de GCH que resultó positiva." Sora, que había logrado relajarse si tan solo por unos instantes, se volvió a poner visiblemente tensa.

"¿Y eso qué significa…?" Preguntó tentativamente.

"Que estás embarazada."

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos, tornándose rápidamente en un zumbido ensordecedor. En aquel instante todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso y confuso y por un momento el pánico la invadió. De inmediato imágenes de aquel encuentro fugaz con Leon la noche antes de su partida comenzaron a inundar su mente. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus promesas. No podía creer que los actos de aquella noche juntos hubiera traído consecuencias, no podía creer que ella… por Dios, ella…

Estaba embarazada.

Kate notó su reacción y aún así dudó un poco. Sabía que Sora había estado saliendo con Leon poco antes de que éste se marchara a Inglaterra un par de meses atrás, sin embargo…

"Sora, si no estás segura de los resultados podemos repetir los exámenes. Te dejaré un momento a solas para que lo pienses mientras atiendo a otro paciente." Le dijo la doctora antes de salir. La habitación del hospital fue invadida por un tenso silencio, sólo se escuchaban las voces que provenían del pasillo mezcladas con el zumbido del aire acondicionado y las luces del techo. Después de unos largos segundos, Ken se atrevió a romper el silencio.

"¿Sora…?" Comenzó tentativamente y con suavidad. Ella levantó la mirada temblorosa hasta encontrarse con aquel par de ojos celestes que la observaban con preocupación. No hubo necesidad de articular palabras; sus ojos marrones brillaban por las lágrimas a punto de derramarse y su labio inferior ligeramente trémulo lo decían todo.

"¿Entonces es cierto…?" Dijo Ken con voz tenue, aunque pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta, y dejó escapar un suspiro. En ese momento ella, como si cayera finalmente en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, comenzó a llorar y Ken no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla.

"Voy a tener un bebé. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Dijo ella entre sollozos recostada en el hombro de Ken.

"Vas a estar bien, todo estará bien." Le respondió él mientras le frotaba la espalda con suavidad para tratar de tranquilizarla.

"Sí."

Y permanecieron así por un par de minutos. Habiéndose calmado y recuperado un poco de la conmoción inicial, se separaron. A pesar de eso, aún le costaba controlar los latidos de su corazón y uno que otro sollozo escapaba de su garganta. Ken le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

"¿Ken…?" Volvió a hablar después de haberse calmada un poco.

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor, no le digas nada a las chicas sobre lo que está sucediendo, no todavía. Antes quisiera hablar con Leon…" Le dijo pensativa y sin levantar la mirada para verlo. Fue entonces cuando Ken asió su barbilla con suavidad y le levantó la cara, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Si no quieres que diga nada al respecto, no lo haré. No tienes de qué preocuparte." Le dijo y le sonrió.

"Gracias, Ken… por todo."

-xxx-

"Ya le dije, señorita Naegino." Insistió la mujer en tono pedante del otro lado de la línea. "En éste momento me es imposible comunicarla con el señor Oswald, pero le aseguro que en cuanto pueda le daré su mensaje."

"Por favor, señorita, dígale que me llame. Necesito hablar con él, es urgente."

Dicho esto, Sora colgó el auricular con un suspiro exasperado. Había estado tratando de comunicarse con Leon desde que se enteró de lo de su embarazo, hacía ya más de una semana, sin ningún resultado. Estaba muy preocupada, deseaba contarle a Leon lo que sucedía lo más pronto posible e incluso estaba considerando tomar un vuelo a Londres para verlo y así poder hablar con él en persona; pero no sólo eso, hacía mucho que no lo veía y lo extrañaba tanto… Aún así, Sora sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara más difícil resultaría continuar ocultando la verdad de su estado. Odiaba tener que mentirle a sus familiares y amigos y sobre todo en su trabajo.

Definitivamente, Leon tenía que saber cuanto antes que ella esperaba un hijo suyo.

Fuera de la cabina la esperaban impacientes Rosetta y May, ambas abordándola entusiasmadamente una vez que Sora salió de la misma.

"¿Tuviste suerte?" Preguntó Rosetta y Sora dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Lo mismo de siempre." Respondió la pelirrosada con voz triste. May, que hasta entonces había estado observando la escena en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, decidió hablar.

"Ah, pues no sé ustedes, pero toda esta situación me parece bastante sospechosa." Dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿A qué te refieres, May?" Preguntó Rosetta a la par que el trío empezaba a caminar de regreso en dirección hacia los dormitorios.

"A Leon y eso de que cada vez que lo llamas nunca puede atenderte."

"Seguramente es porque está muy ocupado." Intentó justificarse Sora.

"En ese caso ya hubiera intentado comunicarse contigo, devolverte las llamadas, pero ni siquiera eso ha hecho… ¿No será que se te está negando?" Añadió May, abriendo los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

"No, yo no creo que Leon…" Respondió Sora un tanto indecisa pero a la vez intrigada por las palabras de May.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvieron en un puesto de revistas, unos pocos metros antes de llegar a su destino y mientras esperaban por May esta vez, Sora y Rosetta continuaron con la plática.

"¡Ay, May, cómo eres de exagerada! Deja de decir esas cosas, lo único que logras es preocupar a la pobre de Sora." Reprendió Rosetta.

"Como sea, pero luego no vayan a decir que no se los advertí." Le respondió May sin voltear a mirarlas.

"Rosetta, May…" La voz de Sora se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una revista en particular que se encontraba en el stand. Tomando la revista del montón, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver de quién y de qué se trataba el artículo principal. Por su parte, Rosetta continuó hablando sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

"Puede que tenga razón." Agregó Rosetta con un tanto de preocupación, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentando hacer a un lado sus pensamientos. "O puede que no. Es mejor no especular hasta no estar seguros de lo que realmente sucede. Leon te adora, Sora, y yo creo que sería incapaz de hacerte una mala jugada…"

"Te equivocas, Rosetta…" Finalmente habló Sora con la voz temblorosa y lo ojos empañados por las lágrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Eh? Sora¿te pasa algo?" Preguntó Rosetta alarmada ante la reacción de la pelirrosada, y tomando la revista entre sus manos finalmente pudo comprender la razón del malestar de su mejor amiga. El artículo en cuestión mostraba fotos del mismísimo Leon acompañado por una chica rubia mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, besándose y muy sonrientes sentados en la mesa de una cafetería al aire libre. Más abajo decía lo siguiente:

"Amor a la francesa.

Leon Oswald, actor y estrella de la serie número uno en el Reino Unido "Señales", fue visto paseándose por las calles y avenidas del centro de París en compañía de su flamante novia y co-estrella, la también actriz francesa Audrey Chaffée. A la pareja se les vio muy acaramelados y efusivos, tomados de la mano y compartiendo uno que otro beso a la vista de todos los presentes.

Y al parecer la cosa va en serio. Según fuentes extraoficiales, Oswald y Chaffée ya están viviendo juntos y comparten un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, aunque personas allegadas a la pareja aseguran que todavía es muy temprano para hablar de planes de boda. "Leon es encantador y Audrey es muy feliz a su lado, pero ambos son muy jóvenes y prefieren llevar las cosas con calma." Declaró una amiga de la actriz."

"No puedo creerlo…" Dijo Rosetta en voz baja, boquiabierta y horrorizada por lo que acababa de leer. Justo entonces May se les acercó, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rosetta le mostró la revista. Los ojos de May se abrieron como platos, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

"¿QUÉ!" Vociferó escandalizada la chica morena. "Por esa razón no quería hablarte. ¡Es un desgraciado¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerte algo así?" Continuó May furibunda, haciendo que todos los presentes volvieran sus caras hacia el trío, mirándolas de forma extraña ante el pequeño estallido de la joven.

Por su parte, Sora sentía que el suelo debajo de sus pies se desmoronaba, su cabeza daba vueltas y se le hacía difícil respirar. Su mente estaba en blanco y una desagradable sensación nauseabunda la invadió, y en ese instante lo único que deseaba era llegar a su dormitorio lo antes posible.

"¡Sora¡Espera!" Corrieron las otras dos detrás de ella, pero no paso mucho antes de que lograran alcanzarla. Pocos metros más adelante Sora finalmente se detuvo, y apoyándose del tronco de un árbol, sucumbió ante las náuseas.

-xxx-

"Ken¿podrías traer un poco de agua para Sora, por favor?" Ordenó Mia, en parte para que el joven se tranquilizara un poco. El estar paseándose de un lado de la habitación comenzaba a irritar sus nervios. Ken sólo asintió, obedeciendo en silencio.

Por otro lado, Sora la tenía realmente preocupada. La pobre estaba inconsolable y desde que había regresado al dormitorio no había hecho más que llorar y vomitar. May y Rosetta le habían contado lo sucedido y ella misma había leído el artículo de la revista, aún así le costaba entender el por qué del comportamiento de Leon. Lo que le había hecho a Sora no tenía justificación, había actuado como un cobarde.

…

¿Por qué, Leon¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Sora una y otra vez mientras recuperaba las fuerzas y la compostura para finalmente poder salir del baño. Se miró al espejo y pudo ver que estaba muy mal, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, al igual que su nariz, pero eso no se comparaba en nada a como se sentía por dentro. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, Leon lo había destrozado sin ninguna contemplación. Él le había jurado que la amaba y que sin importar lo que fuera, regresaría a su lado; entonces ¿por qué la había engañado de esa manera? Y si había dejado de quererla¿por qué no había sido sincero con ella desde un principio?

La rabia y la decepción hacían estragos en ella; deseaba poder odiarlo pero le resultaba imposible. Cada célula de su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser gritaba lo mucho que lo amaba; y el fruto de ese amor que sentía por él crecía dentro de ella…

Sus manos se posaron sobre su todavía plano vientre y las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos con furia. No era sólo el hecho de que Leon la hubiera traicionado, sino que también estaba esperando un hijo suyo; estaba muy asustada y confundida, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Lo más seguro era que él no quisiese saber sobre ella y el niño, y con más razón ahora que otra mujer ocupaba su corazón. Le preocupaba el futuro de su bebé y dudaba si sería capaz de criar a un niño ella sola.

¡NO! Sacudió la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos que comenzaban a atestar su mente. Sin importar lo que sucediera, tampoco sería capaz de abortar a su hijo. Tenía que ser fuerte, y de ahora en adelante debería luchar por y para su bebé.

"¿Sora¿Estás bien?"

La voz de Mia del otro lado de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella exhaló temblorosamente y le respondió con un débil:

"Enseguida salgo."

Y decidida a enfrentar lo que fuera, se enjuagó las lágrimas y se preparó para salir del cuarto de baño finalmente.

…

"No sé que decirte que te haga sentir mejor." Le dijo Mia con sinceridad a Sora. La chica se encontraba recostada en su regazo, mientras Mia frotaba su espalda y acariciaba su cabello en un intento por consolarla.

"No te preocupes, Mia. No tienes que decir nada." Respondió Sora con voz tenue, dejando escapar un suspiro a la vez que se incorporaba, sentándose en la cama.

"Tal vez si pudieras hablar con él---" Intentó la pelirroja pero May la interrumpió.

"¿Y qué va a decirle? Que todo este tiempo le estuvo viendo la cara de tonta, que mientras ella estaba aquí suspirando y soñando con él todas las noches, él estaba por allá con esa fulana Audrey haciendo quien sabe qué cosas…" Dijo con enojo, sentada de brazos cruzados al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡May!" Reprendió Mia.

"No, Mia. May, tiene razón." Intervino Rosetta con expresión seria. "No vale la pena que Sora esté así por él. Leon no se lo merece."

Sora observaba en silencio, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con la costura de su camiseta, como sus amigas discutían entre sí su actual situación, sobre lo que ella debía o no hacer con respecto a Leon. Consideraba que no era la mejor ocasión para hablar de eso, y para ser sincera tampoco quería pensar en ello. Por suerte, Ken irrumpió en la habitación en ese preciso momento, cargando consigo una bandeja y poniéndole fin a la controversia y al tenso ambiente que comenzaba a cernerse sobre ellos. Y tan pronto como la avistó, corrió a su lado.

"Sora, por fin saliste del baño. ¿Te sientes mejor?" El joven rubio preguntó, mostrando genuina preocupación en su rostro, y se le acercó, colocando la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama para sentarse a su lado.

"Un poco… en lo que cabe." Le respondió ella con una débil sonrisa.

"Toma, te preparé un poco de té." Dijo él entregándole la taza con el tibio líquido. Las manos de Sora temblaban un poco.

"Gracias, Ken… y gracias también a ustedes chicas… Perdón por preocuparlos."

"Sora, nada de lo que ha pasado es tu culpa. Y tu reacción no es para menos. Aquí el único culpable de que estés así es Leon." Contestó Ken ofuscado, el coraje reemplazando la tribulación de hacía unos instantes atrás.

"Eso lo sé, Ken. Pero no hay nada que hacer en este momento, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están-"

"¡Claro que no! Es que las cosas no pueden quedarse así, Sora, y mucho menos ahora que tú-" Ken se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Entonces todas las miradas se posaron sobre él y sobre Sora.

"¿Qué pasa con Sora?" Preguntó May.

Sora le dirigió una mirada solemne a Ken. El chico tragó saliva y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Un leve "discúlpame" fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de bajar la mirada.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, Ken. Además, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían." Le aseguró Sora. Mientras tanto la curiosidad entre el resto de los presentes continuaba en ascenso.

"¿Enterarnos de qué?" Insistió Mia ceñuda. Sora los miró a todos expectantes, y respirando profundo, finalmente habló.

"Estoy esperando un hijo de Leon…"

-xxx-

_**Julio de 2002  
**_

…_Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña Imari  
Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

La pequeña Imari, quien permanecía sentada en su sillita de comer, comenzó a aplaudir emocionada, imitando a los presentes que la aupaban para que soplara la velita de su pequeño pastel. Con la ayuda de Sora logró hacerlo, chillando encantada cuando una nueva ola de aplausos se dejó escuchar.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor." Dijo Sora, dándole un tierno beso en la pequeña y rosada mejilla de su hija, solo para que ésta acabara embadurnándole la nariz con merengue.

La nena le respondió con una genuina y dentuda carcajada, sus grandes ojos color violeta brillando de alegría. El corazón de Sora se enterneció aún más ante esta hermosa visión de Imari y no pudo evitar dejar de pensar en los hechos ocurrido hacía poco más de año y medio.

Sora la observó, ocupada en llevarse a la boca un pequeño trozo de pastel de chocolate. Desastrosamente, concluyó con una sonrisa, porque la pequeña tenía merengue regado por toda la cara y sus manitas, sin dejar de sumarle ternura a la escena.

El parecido físico entre la niña y su padre era innegable, especialmente en los ojos, la mirada y en los gestos. Justo como ahora con aquel gesto de concentración, la forma de fruncir el ceño era igual a la de Leon. Pero no sólo se trataba del parecido físico; Imari también había heredado el carácter de su padre…

Era difícil ver a Imari todos los días y no pensar en Leon. Y aunque su recuerdo ya no le afectaba tanto como antes, debía admitir que sus sentimientos aún le pertenecían, en el fondo seguía amándolo. No lo odiaba; Sora no era mujer de rencores, pero tampoco estaba segura si algún día lograría perdonarle su traición. Como era de esperarse, desde que su romance con Audrey Chaffée se hizo público, Leon no hizo intento alguno por volver a buscarla y desde entonces ella tampoco había sabido más de él, a excepción de una que otra nota sobre él en periódicos, revistas o en Internet.

Le daba gracias a Dios por haber tomado la decisión correcta y tener a su bebé después de todo; Imari había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido. Desde su nacimiento su vida había estado llena de bendiciones y alegrías y no existía nada en el mundo capaz de reemplazar esa felicidad. Ella era su pequeño ángel, su pedacito de cielo; no podía expresarlo con palabras, pero jamás imaginó que podría llegar a quererla tanto.

Sin embargo, con la llegada de Imari la vida de Sora había dado un giro de 180 grados. No podía quejarse del todo. Si en un principio había pensado que criaría a su bebé sola, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada. A pesar de la ausencia de Leon jamás estuvo sola. Su familia, y en especial sus amigos le habían brindado todo el apoyo y el cariño que necesitaba como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Kalos, el joven Yuri, las chicas… pero en especial Ken. Tenía muchísimo que agradecerle. En todo ese tiempo Ken había permanecido a su lado, como su amigo, su compañero, cuidando de ellas como su ángel de la guarda. Imari lo adoraba y tal vez era porque realmente él la quería como si fuera su verdadero padre.

Ciertamente Sora había tenido que hacer a un lado sus propios sueños para darle prioridad a los de su pequeña hija. Continuaba siendo parte del equipo de Kaleido, esta vez detrás de escena, ayudándole a Kalos y al joven Yuri en el área administrativa de la empresa. Además planeaba ingresar a la universidad el próximo año.

Aún así no se arrepentía en absoluto. El escenario Kaleido, ese que tanto amaba y por el que tanto había luchado, continuaba siendo parte de su vida. Y aunque ya no formara parte del elenco, hermosos recuerdos permanecerían en su memoria y en su corazón para siempre, y eso nadie podría quitárselo jamás.

"Mírate, tienes merengue en la nariz."

Sora no se había percatado de la presencia de Ken y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco al verlo junto a ella. Pero antes de poder protestar, él se le acercó, servilleta en mano, para ayudarla a limpiarse. Los ojos celestes de Ken se clavaron en los suyos, para luego recorrer su rostro, deteniéndose por un momento en sus labios, mientras frotaba con delicadeza su cara.

"Sí, ya me parezco a Imari." Bromeó Sora nerviosamente y ambos rieron. En ese instante sus miradas volvieron a coincidir y un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de la chica. Nunca le había ocurrido antes, pero al parecer la cercanía de Ken le afectaba un poco. Él pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y se alejó un poco de ella para luego tomarla de la mano.

"Ven conmigo."

Caminaron hasta el mirador, que tenía la vista justo frente al mar. La noche estaba un poco calurosa pero la brisa marina que se colaba hasta el balcón refrescaba deliciosamente el ambiente. Sora se recostó de la baranda, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, inhalando el aroma y dejando que inundara sus sentidos.

Ken la observó en silencio. Sora estaba tanto o más hermosa que antes. El viento jugaba con las hebras de su cabello y el vestido que llevaba abrazaba con delicadeza las curvas de su cuerpo. Con el paso de los años la había visto convertirse de niña a mujer; muchas cosas habían cambiado en ella, sin embargo su calidez y su dulce sonrisa permanecían intactas, al igual que hacía cinco años cuando la conoció y se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta el día de hoy continuaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y con el tiempo sólo había logrado que esos sentimientos se fortalecieran cada vez más, aunque muy bien sabía que su amor no era correspondido. Desde un principio lo supo y quizá por eso nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, en aquel entonces sólo le bastaba su amistad para ser feliz. Y fue entonces cuando Leon entró en su vida.

Sora había cometido el error de haberse enamorado del hombre equivocado y Ken había sido testigo de lo mucho que había sufrido. Para entonces él no había podido hacer nada más para aminorar su sufrimiento que permanecer a su lado y brindarle todo el apoyo y el cariño que necesitaba pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Estaba dispuesto a mucho más. Sabía que si Sora le daba la oportunidad, sería capaz de curar las heridas de su corazón.

La mano dentro de su bolsillo jugueteaba nerviosamente con la pequeña caja. Durante años había soñado con ese momento, durante mucho tiempo había estado pensando en las palabras correctas para expresarle sus sentimientos e intenciones y finalmente se había armado de valor para hacerlo. Sabía que Sora no había logrado olvidarse por completo de Leon, tan bien la conocía, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y rogaba a Dios que ella lo aceptara después de todo.

Y fue entonces cuando se atrevió a hablarle.

"Sora." La voz de Ken la trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada celeste de Ken que la observaba intensamente, serio y pensativo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó ella, algo confundida por la seriedad del joven.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte."

Ken pudo notar como las emociones jugaban con las facciones de Sora, ladeando un poco la cabeza y alzando las cejas, su gesto típico de confusión. Lo mejor sería no perder más tiempo. No pasaría mucho antes que ella comenzara a preocuparse.

Pero no fue necesario, sus propias sospechas fueron vocalizadas por Sora.

"Ken, ya comienzas a preocuparme. ¿Pasa algo malo?" Insistió la pelirrosada, y en ese instante Ken comprendió que tal vez su expresión lucía realmente seria.

"En realidad no es nada malo pero sí muy importante." Ken le sonrió, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, aunque también iba para sí mismo porque los nervios lo estaban matando. Sentía el corazón a punto de estallar en su garganta y un vacío extraño en su estómago. No estaba seguro si Sora lo había notado, esperaba que no. Tantas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo frente al espejo practicando la forma correcta de abordarla, pero nunca imaginó que llegar a hacerlo fuera tan difícil.

Entonces respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios traicioneros, se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando antes que ella pudiera decir algo más.

"Sora, he estado pensando sobre Imari, sobre ti… lo mucho que ustedes significan para mí." Comenzó titubeante. "Y también he estado pensando en el futuro… en nuestro futuro. En todo este tiempo me has permitido ser parte de tu vida y de la de Imari, y me gustaría que seguir siéndolo por mucho tiempo…"

"¿Y por qué no habría de permitírtelo, Ken? Tengo tanto que agradecerte, te has portado maravillosamente con nosotras. Eres mi mejor amigo, Imari te adora y-"

"Por favor, Sora, déjame continuar. Durante mucho tiempo he buscado la forma de decirte esto. Yo… ¡Sora, yo te amo y me gustaría que fueras mi esposa!"

Finalmente lo había dicho, lo había sacado de su sistema. Entonces buscó la cajita dentro de su bolsillo y con manos trémulas la abrió para revelarle un anillo con un pequeño diamante frente a ella. Sin embargo, la reacción que obtuvo de Sora no fue precisamente la que esperaba. Ella lo miraba temblorosa, con los ojos muy abiertos y ambas manos sobre el pecho. En ese momento no supo que decir. Le tomó un momento comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Ken le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!

"Ken, yo no sé…" Por fin dijo cuando logró recuperar el habla, extendiendo sus manos para tomar las de él.

"No tienes que darme una respuesta de inmediato. Si quieres puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo mejor y-" Ken parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico, pero Sora lo interrumpió.

"Perdóname, Ken, pero no puedo aceptar…" Dijo ella, casi como un suspiro, cerrando la caja y colocándola en manos de Ken nuevamente.

En el mismo instante que las palabras dejaron su boca, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al notar la expresión de Ken. Lo menos que deseaba en aquel momento era romperle el corazón. El muchacho bajó la mirada, aunque sin soltar sus manos.

"Yo entiendo que tu corazón aún le pertenezca a Leon, pero tampoco voy a pedirte que correspondas a mis sentimientos. Yo no podría-"

"No se trata de eso, Ken. No te voy a negar que todavía siento algo por Leon, a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo, pero también debes entender que hay heridas en mi corazón que aún no han terminado de sanar y no me siento preparada para dar un paso como éste. Además, tú significas mucho para mí y yo sería incapaz de darte falsas esperanzas… Perdóname."

Ken continuaba cabizbajo, incapaz de mirarla. Volvió a guardar el anillo en su bolsillo. Entonces sintió a Sora acariciarle la mejilla, forzándolo a que la mirara a los ojos.

"Todavía quiero que sigas siendo parte de nuestras vidas, sólo que en este momento lo único que puedo brindarte es mi amistad." Le dijo y le sonrió. Y tomándolo por sorpresa lo abrazó. Ken no tuvo más remedio que devolverle el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Si por el momento eso era todo lo que ella podía darle, él lo aceptaría gustoso.

"Te quiero mucho, Ken" Dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

_Algún día, Sora. Algún día…_


End file.
